Mentions of a Prophecy
by InuSaiyan007
Summary: Alright I wrote this a long while back and so i decided to dig it back up. So many uncertanties... who is Hokuto really? how did she get here? why? how does she know the son of vegeta? why is she the only wolf left from the once thought extinct race of ea


Mentions of a Prophecy

It was cold, so cold, when they saw it there barely visable against the snow which ever slowly covered the length of it's body, numbing the pain that tore at it. Curious to know what it was Gohan ran to it ignoring his mother's call to come back. Upon reaching it he gasped in surprise, for there right infront of him was a pure white wolf. He reached out to it but stoped when his eyes fell upon the red against the snow and the fur. It was barely living, and with the shallow and painfull breathing bringing it closer to its last. Gohan called out frantically for his father until he saw him running to where he was now. '...why?' Gohan spun around startled trying to figure out where the voice had come from. The wolf opened one golden eye and peered up at Gohan. Again he heard it. The same sad and pained thought, though louder this time as if it was desperately trying to hold on to something that kept trying to slip it's grasp. ' Why?' The wolf was about to close it's eyes as conciousness ebbed away until a man that seemed to be the boys father came to view. His eye's full of sorrow and pity at the wolf's predicament. The wolf could only wonder why the man and boy looked at it like that, for why should they care? Did it matter to them wether the next beat of its heart would be the last? It then slowly closed it's eyes as it finally lost conciousness thinking that this was the last time it would ever see the snow so pure and cold like it's heart, and those two caring people that knew nothing.

Goku couldn't think. The only clear thought going through his mind at that moment and time was that they could not let this wolf die. Something just told him that the life of this wolf was very important. He hurriedly picked it up and ran it back to the house with Gohan following closely behind. ChiChi jumped back startled at what Goku held in his arms. At the time ChiChi didn't ask any questions as she huriedly tried to find rags and bandages that would help stop the bleeding. After they were sure the wolf would live and was fully wrapped in bandages they carefully placed it on the blankets and cusions in the living room. They had made sure that Gohan was safely in bed sound asleep before they came back down stairs.

" It's impossible." ChiChi stated not able to keep the nervousness from her voice.

" What is?" Goku questioned, even though he new exactly what she ment.

" That wolf can't be here. It's just impossible." she repeated, now starting to sound a little panicked. " That wolf shouldn't even exist. There's just no way. You kn-"

" Yes I know." he said cuting her off. " Wolves have been extinct for hundreds of years so I know that's why your not yet ready to accept the fact there is one right in our living room."

" So this is easy for you to accept then?"

" Well... yeah and no." he replied. " Its hard for me to say, since I've never actualy seen a live wolf before, except for pictures in books and on tv." he finished grinning scratching behind his head.

ChiChi almost imediatly switched from slightly paniced to annoyed.

" Goku, I love the way you can make things not seem as bad, but now is not the time to take this lightly."

" I know I'm sorry Chi." he said pulling her into his warm muscular arms almost completely calming her.

For a while they stayed like that staring at the wolf watching its side rise and fall with it's steady breathing. What should they do when it woke up? It would need food that was for sure because it was a little on the thin side. They new Gohan would want to keep it as a pet, but it was a wolf, and from what they had ever heard or read about them, wolves were wild and ment to be free. The thought that the wolf might hurt Gohan crossed ChiChi's mind for a split second until she looked at it again causing the thought to disapear. No, there would be no danger of that, it wouldn't hurt them.

" I think, after it's healed, we should give it a chance to see if it want's to stay or go." Goku stated simply.

" Yeah, I think your right."

" What?! Are you serious?!"

ChiChi turned around to look at him.

" Of course I'm serious, and why do you look so surprised?"

" Well, I just never thought you would agree to that cuz well... you know..."

" Know what?" ChiChi asked sternly but with a hint of a smirk on her face.

" Oh nothing, never mind." Whenever she looked at him that way he just couldn't think straight.

'Incredible.' he thought. ' What's incredible Goku?' ChiChi's thought came, and he could just feel a hint of amusement. 'Nothing' he said again.

" I think we should go to bed Chi. Even if that wolf wanted to harm us, which I know it won't, it wouldn't be able to.

The only answer he recieved was a yawn from her.

" I'll take that as a yes." he said while he picked her up.

" Wait." he stopped and looked down at her.

" You don't think this has anything to do with that prophecy thing do you?" she asked, looking at him closely.

" Of course I do." came the quick short reply. With that he proceded to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom, both of them too tired to talk about it anymore.

When it woke the first thing it noticed was the almost unbearable pain in it's side. It also noticed the warmth which was surprising after all the cold. It opened its eyes only to see the fog that seemed shield the world from view. It waited for what seemed to be forever untill the fog finally cleared. It was now in a small but cozy room with a couch beside it and a small t.v. infront of it. The walls of the room were an off-white collor, and the curtains were a tanned color with the light from the sun streaming through onto to wolf giving it the pleasant warmth of the light of the sun. The wolf let out a held breath in a sigh of content and burried itself deeper within the blankets and cushions. It had been long since it felt comfort like this that it had almost completely forgotten what the inside of a home looked and felt like. It then realized that this was the home of that man and his son and it also held the scent of a woman that it could tell was the boy's mother. The wolf finally succumbed to it's curousity and slowly stood on it's shaking legs growling slightly at the protesting pain in its side. The wolf took a few pained steps forward and looked to its left sighting the kitchen where all the wonderfull smells of food called to it. Heedless of the small eyes that watched it, it wonder to the kitchen under the wood table seated for six and to some of the lower cabinets where some of the smells of food originated. Carefully positioning its paw at the door of one of the cabinets it managed to get it open and it then stuck its head inside looking for the food that had to be there.

" I take it your hungry." a voice said directly behind it.

The wolf jumped pratically hitting its head on the bottom of the counter and spun around and was about to atack until it saw the boy standing there with a grin on his face.

" Here let me get you some hotdogs." he said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a pack.

" Do you want it cooked or raw?" he asked laughing slightly.

The wolf tilted its head to the side and stared at him as if it were pondering what he just said. It was then that Gohan notice the wolf's eyes. The right one was a pure gold and the left was a blue that had a bit of green and silver and specks of gold.

' I guess I'll try it cooked.' came the reply.

Gohan jumped in surprise and looked around and then faced the wolf. The wolf raised what would've been an eyebrow.

' What?'

" Whoa, so you really can talk, well with your mind anyway."

The wolf gave Gohan a stern look.

' Of course I can. What do you take me for? A dog that can't tell between someones rear end and their head?'

Gohan was a little taken back by the reply.

" Sorry, i just didn't think that-"

' I'd be smart enough for speech?'

Gohan stoped and stared at the wolf unsure of what to say.

' That's ok.' it said. ' I wouldn't expect you to.'

" No that wasn't it. I knew you were smart but now I know your a really smart guy."

' Guy?'

The wolf stared at him with a look that said your kidding right?

" What did I say something wrong?"

The same hard stare was the only reply. Finally after several minutes something clicked inside Gohan's head.

" Oh I get it, Your a she!" he said finally.

' Yes, genius, I'm a girl.' though when she said that it sounded sharp she looked like she was smiling.

" I'm sorry. I'm still tired so my brain isn't working properly yet."

' So I noticed.'

Gohan stared at the wolf, a million thoughts running through his head. ' Wow amazing, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet a wolf and now heres one right infront of me. I never thought a wolf to be like this either though she does look like the wolves in the pictures from those history books.

' Can I get those hotdogs now or are you going to sit there and gawk at me all day?' She said interupting his thoughts with slight amusement.

" Huh? Oh yeah sorry, coming right up." he said while he ran to the microwave and put the hotdogs in.

Before long the wolf was happilly chewing away the last one thinking that it had to be about the best thing she had ever tasted in a long while. While she was eating she studied Gohan for a while noticing his small size, kindly face, and happy eyes but mostly she noticed his tail. ' I've never seen a human with a tail before.' she thought to herself. ' He doesn't exactly have the scent of a human either but there is some human scent and his father... he isn't human at all though he may look it, the scent is all wrong.' Gohan shifted a little uneasilly under the wolf's piercing gaze.

" Um..." he started trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

' Your not full human are you? And your dad, he's not human at all.'

" Yeah thats right. It's because I'm part saiyan and my dad's full saiyan. Saiyans are a warrior race from planet Vegeta but it got blown up by Frieza a long time ago who my dad beat on planet Namek by turning Super Saiyan and then Trunks beat Frieza again when he came to earth for revenge. The only Saiyans left are me, my dad, Vegeta, and Trunks." Gohan said simply as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand.

She just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

'Saiyan? Planet Vegeta? Namek? Super Saiyan?'

The questions seemed to come almost all at once. She would've said that he was lieing or that he was crazy, however, she did know that other races did exist in the far reaches of space, and she could just tell that he wasn't lieing. He didn't even seem capable of saying an untrue thought. Gohan then proceded to explain everything from when his Uncle Raditz came and kidnapped him to the androids and how Trunks had come back through time from the future to warn them about the androids and finally how his father Goku had just gotten over some heart virus thanks to Trunks for bringing the antidote. She had listened intently to everything he had said untill finally he was finished.

' Hmm... Trunks... That name sounds strangely familiar... but where have i heard it from?'

" Really? So you've heard of him before?" Gohan asked now very interested.

' I think so. I'm not real sure.'

" Oh. Well speaking of names, you already know mine but whats yours?" he asked smiling pleasantly.

She looked down at her paws a little shamefull, not willing to answer. Gohan grew very concerned.

" What's wrong?"

She stayed silent for while.

' I don't have a name. If I do, I don't remember...' came the sad reply. 'Actually I don't really remember anything. Not how I got here or why. The only thing I do know is that I am me and I'm here though for what purpose I do not know.'

It remained silent after that no one new what to do or say. Gohan found himself feeling very sorry for her but didn't want to ask her anything fearing to hurt her feelings in some way. The silence became so emmence that they seemed to become lost in it causing what seemed to them an endless ammount of time stretching before them.

" Well then we'll just have to give you name then!" A cheery voice shouted from the stairway causing them both to jump.

Startled they looked up to see Goku looking at them with a huge grin on his face.

" I would call you Albereo but your a girl so that wouldn't work." (1)

The wolf tilted her head giving him a confused looked while Gohan merely laughed.

' Albereo? Why?' she asked deciding to ignore that fact that he was listening in on their conversation.

" Oh it's nothing really it's just that you two have the same eyes. I guess we could call you Kamui instead."(2)

" Yeah but dad," Gohan said thinking hard," Kamui doesn't fit her personality at all."

" Yeah your right it doesn't. Well Hokuto wouldn't really either... how about we come up with a name ourselves instead of using character names?"(3)

Both of them continued to stare at the wolf deep in thought making her feel increasingly uncomfortable.

" But if you think about it dad... she does sorta look like a Hokuto doesn't she?"

' I... I like that name... Hokuto. I personally think it suits me.' The wolf said with what could've looked like a human smile.

" Well then it's settled!" Goku said happily," Your name shall be Hokuto."

"Wouldn't it be mean of me to end it right here? what do you think huh? nah i won't i'll continue for a little bit so don't worry that is if you like this so far.

For the first time in a long while Hokuto felt happy and while looking at the two Son's smiling faces she felt something inside her start to mealt- the barriers around her heart. After that Goku and Gohan decided to tell her about all that had happened because they figured, afterall, that it couldn't hurt to tell her that and it would be for her own good for when they would have get togethers so as not to scare her away but to have her prepared for what she would later see. After a while Hokuto returned to her previous sleeping place because the pain in her side could no longer be ignored and just lay there and listened to them explain all the battles they'd done in detail. It was absutely astounding the things these people had been through that she too felt a welling desire to take part in the action herself. Besides she wasn't just going to become the family dog lounging around and getting fat. At this point Goku and Gohan had started arguing about how exactly Freeza had come back after the spirit bomb on Namek, also meaning Hokuto was the only one who noticed Chi Chi come downstairs and into the kitchen. She supposed this type of behavior was normal and slowly got up and headed to where the woman went while the arguing son and fathing hadn't even noticed the drop in company.

Hokuto stared in disbelief at the amount of food the woman was about to prepare. It was enough to feed an entire army. ' She doesn't mean for them to eat all THAT does she?' Hokuto asked her self dumbfounded. 'Another thing... where the hell did all that food come from?' Moving towards her quiet as a cat she nudged her and Chi Chi turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came the loudest scream of the morning followed by a deafening yelp as pots and pans came crashing to the floor and one some how managed to atach itself to Hokuto's head leaving her running around in circles trying to get it off frantically. Needless to say the two males of the house were met with quite a site when they got to the kitchen. Gohan suddenly dropped to the floor laughing like mad while Goku went chasing after Hokuto trying to get the pot off her head. When he finally got the pot off her head Hokuto sighed in relief. ' Thank god, the world is back.' she said with relief.

Chi Chi grabbed her heart and stared numbly at her son rolling around on the floor to Goku and Hokuto.

" Hokuto, whaddyou do to her?" Goku asked with slight concern but an ever growing grin on his face.

' Nothing' Hokuto said incredulously, ' I simply wanted to thank her, like you two, for saving me and ask what she was planning on doing with all that food. Is it a custom for her to do that if you try to get her attention while cooking?'

" No it isn't." Chi Chi stammered. " I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet."

"Whoa."

Every one turned to Goku.

" What is dad?" Gohan asked unsure if it was bad or good.

" That was an unusual spike in both Vegeta and Trunks' ki and they're headed this way and fast." He responded growing concerned with each and every passing second.

He started toward the door while saying behind his shoulder " Gohan stay here and protect your mother and Hokuto." as his retreating form disapeared outside. Then there was a deafening bang and a flash of gold basted through the windows and then a blood curdling roar that sounded like the very whims of death, held long and low over the howling wind sending a shiver down everyones spines. Unable to help herself, Hokuto found her paws carying her as fast as they could outside. When she got out there what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

There infront of her were three people their golden hair defieing the laws of gravity surrounded in their own swirling golden light and ahead of them was a massive creature that made her want to hurl. It stood atleast 8 ft high with massive curved horns jutting out of its head with two large tusks and was covered in a mixter of slimed fir and spikes and the nastiest smell ever known to man. What the slime was Hokut had no care to know but what chilled her most were its eyes, they had no pupils and were death white, unseeing and yet could see everything and it gave off no ki what so ever. If she had to describe in two words it would be "death's visage".

" What in the hell is that thing?!" Goku shouted over the unsettling wind that seemed to have come with it.

Before either Vegeta or Trunks could answer it did something that everyone previously thought was impossible, it spoke.

" Where is she? Give her to me and you will be spared." and then it did the thing that Hokuto feared the most. It turned its massive ugly head towards her, sniffing the wind that brought everything to it, and screamed. As their eyes locked she felt her self freeze in place, her body refused to cooperate. With out warning it charged and it seemed nothing could stop it. Before she could do anything she was flung to the side and then the sound of fist crushing bone was heard. She looked back to see Goku land a round house kick to the creature's face only to be flung back five feet and then phase back and slam his elbow in the thing's chest with a sickening crunch. The creature showed its teeth in what was supposed to be a smile.

" Yes, yes. Very good. I shall enjoy the taste of your flesh." leaving Goku to look back at it disgusted as he finally realized what the smell of it's breath was. Aparantly it had many other "fleshy" meals before deciding on Goku.

Hokuto tried to run forward but Trunks stopped her. They looked at eachother and something clicked inside her head as their eyes met but she didn't know what. With out warning and with tremendous force she head butted him in the face and raced toward Goku and the creature which was about to cut out his legs (literally) from under him with its blade of a tail. She leapt towards them and her heart skiped a beat. ' Whats going on?' she thought. Trunks and Vegeta could only stare in disbelief as the wolf became shrouded in a blinding light flinging back Goku and the creature with the sheer force of it. As the light cleared they were barely able to disern an outline but considering what had made the light, the outline they say was confusing to say the least if not impossible. As the light faded away she stood there, her pale skin glowing against the flury of snow. In the place of the wolf stood a woman with distinct wolf ears and a tail. She glared at the creature and bared her pearly white fangs.

" This ends now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1,2, and 3)- these are characters from the novel .hack//Rebirth. If your into to .hack at all i suggest you read it. Its simply great and it will explain a lot. I just had to quote .hack in here. XD Well RxR!!!!!


End file.
